Temptations
by JoyfulTemplar
Summary: Or that time a squid alien thing almost got Kara fired. Prompt fill for SuperCat Week Day 1: Clothes sharing


SUPERCAT WEEK DAY ONE: CLOTHES SHARING

Honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal. The Board blew the whole situation out of proportion. As if Cat Grant was stupid enough to get involved with her personal assistant. Really, that was a lawsuit waiting to happen. Besides, she had reported on what happened after Miranda's little emotional dalliance had left her in Paris. Cat Grant would not have an Andy Sachs situation. That's why Cat was as surprised as the rest of her inner circle when the Rubberneck, the notorious National City gossip site, blasted pictures of Kara leaving Cat's Harbor Heights Mansion looking distinctly disheveled and clearly wearing Cat Grant's clothes.

Kara, bless her, seemed to be handling the interrogation from the Board well. Cat could see her wringing her hands under the table, and unfortunately none of Kara's well intentioned protests was convincing to the Board. This might be, of course, because Kara was still wearing her pilfered outfit and had what looked like hickeys running up and down her neck. Or it could be because Cat herself, refused to leave from her perch on the arm of the executive chair Kara had been directed to sit in earlier.

It's not like Cat could tell her Trustees that the reason her very attractive personal assistant was leaving her Mansion so early in the morning wearing her clothes was because said assistant shredded her supersuit fighting whatever that Squid alien thing in the harbor was and somehow managed to take enough damage to need emergency medical recovery in her guest room. Cat had seen the bruising left by that squid-alien thing, it did actually look remarkably like Kara was covered in lines of hickeys. Apparently, even Supergirl could have an allergic reaction to squid-alien toxins. Kara's overprotective shadow of a sister had reassured her via conference call from Geneva that Kara would recover fully after the toxin managed to get out of her system. From the 12 missed calls Cat had from "Alex Danvers (Kara's Sister)" on her phone, she assumed Alex had seen the headline when the National Telegram had picked up the story for the newspaper shortly after the Rubberneck posted. Cat really needed to instill the fear of God in that one, the last thing she needed was either of the Danvers sisters gaining an advantage over her.

The inquisition seemed to be going strong with incessant questions regarding how much time the two spent together, where they went, and what kind of tasks Kara performed for her. Kara was starting to droop in her seat, clearly fighting exhaustion. Well that wouldn't do. They had already wasted 3.5 working hours dealing with this little misunderstanding and Kara looked like she was about to drop any second.

"I believe that's enough." Cat wished she had a camera, the way the assembled Trustees heads swiveled in sync to focus on her. Smirking, she poured herself a glass of scotch on the rocks. Really this wasn't any worse than the MOMA incident two years ago.

"Kara and I have made ourselves clear. We are not involved. The nature of our personal relationship is none of your business. Here, in this building, we have a billion-dollar company to run and a bi-monthly magazine to produce. A company in which in the 3.5 hours we wasted with this meeting, we could have been working on our next magazine edition. We are professionals. To assume anything else is a disservice to both of us. That's all. Let's go Kara, we have work to do." Kara scrambled to her feet quickly trailing behind her. The bullpen went quiet when they reentered.

"Back to work! We're on a deadline people!" Cat stalked into her office. By the time she turned to Kara all the fight had left her. Kara just stared at her wide eyed with an expression that reminded Cat of a scolded Golden Retriever. Kara's busted lip was bleeding again. What was she going do to do with this girl? Scaring her half to death, flying into her bedroom wearing little more than rags and a cape, soaked in salt water, and bleeding on her very expensive carpet. Then not taking the time to apply a little makeup when leaving this morning. Sloppy.

"You will be working on the balcony today. Your sister insists you need to work on your tan. And next time you decide that Supergirl needs a wardrobe change, use your X-Ray vision to make sure there aren't any bored paparazzi camping on my lawn." Kara's flush was not attractive. Nor was her breathy, "Yes Miss Grant". That familiar burn was just an indication that her body hadn't been satisfied in a while, she definitely was not aroused by her escaping assistant.

Finally alone, Cat put her head in her hands and breathed deeply. She could use another scotch Remember Miranda. This isn't Paris. Lawsuits. Capes. Sister with a gun and badge. Age difference. Cat let the logic flow, but she looked through her window towards her balcony. The sun highlighted Kara's hair and made her glow as she typed on her tablet. Cat's heart thudded.

"Fuck."

* * *

Author's Note: This was originally posted on tumblr from my account themidnighttemplars, I decided to upload it here for organization. Cat Grant is always fun to write. I'm not very experienced with writing fanfiction, so I would appreciate constructive feedback. I might upload the rest of the SuperCat Week prompt fills as I have the time. Hope you Enjoy!

-AJ


End file.
